Brisa de otoño
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Se da vuelta lentamente lléndose del lugar, con la única compañía del ondeo de su capa y la brisa de otoño.Oneshot.UA


Disclaimer:Harry Potter no me pertenece, muy a mi pesar .

* * *

No se apresura en terminarse el café, nadie le espera en su casa, no hay nadie que se interese por él, es completamente consiente de eso y le importa un carajo. Es así, así de simple y verdadero, él no tiene a nadie y lo ha asumido desde hace tiempo.

Observa la hora en el reloj que yace colgado en la pared blanca del mostrador, son las doce en punto del mediodía, gran cosa. Toma un último sorbo a su bebida y observa a su alrededor, alguna que otra pareja haciéndose arrumacos y personas con traje leyendo el periódico,_ tontos_. Deja el dinero sobre el mostrador, al lado del vaso y el plato vacio donde antes había tres medialunas, se apresura en salir del local, no se despide, nunca lo hizo y nunca se vió en la necesidad de hacerlo.

Abre la puerta pensando en dónde se dirigirá ahora, se choca con una muchacha de cabello rojo y ojos marrones, una chica demasiado parecida a _ella_. Contiene el insulto que amenaza por salir de su boca y se marcha lo más rápido que le dan sus largas piernas, con el suave vuelo del saco y la brisa otoñal sometiéndole el rostro.

Cruza las calles apenas prestando atención a los semáforos, contempla un coche azul a lo lejos, un coche como el de _ella_. Se dirige a un quiosco y compra bombones, los Bon o Bon, los que se zampaba con su amiga cuando era pequeño. Sonríe al desenvolver el dulce y oir ese ruido metálico _demasiado _familiar, un sonido que para él estaba unido a una sonrisa radiante y unos brillantes ojos esmeralda.

Guarda el envoltorio en su saco y sigue vagando por las calles. Observa todo a su alrededor, las madres llevando a sus hijos al colegio, personas tomando el colectivo para llegar a sus empleos y ancianas saliendo del supermercado de la esquina cargadas de miles de bolsas rellenas con frutas y caramelos para sus nietos, seguro.

Suspira molesto, algunas veces se cansa de todo ese juego que es la vida, un juego monótono para él, al menos desde que no esta _ella_.

Llega a la antigua plaza, testigo de sus tardes infantiles, en el centro se encuentran los columpios, algunos están rotos, "_malditos gamberros_" piensa mientras ve que lo que antes era su hamaca favorita para columpiarse ahora no es más que un pedazo de madera tirada en la arena y un trozo de cadena colgando.

Con pasos presurosos abandona el parque y se dirige a la esquina, allí le compra un ramo de jazmines blancos al vendedor ambulante. Entrega las libras requeridas y espera en la vereda la llegada de un taxi. Cuando_ por fin _uno se aproxima hace una señal para pararlo, sin embargo este no se detiene, "_maldito tío_"susurra con la mandíbula rígida y haciendo crujir sus nudillos, aplastando sin querer los tallos de los jazmines. Espera otro _maldito_ taxi, el chofer esta vez para y _al fin _puede abordar en el vehículo.

Recorre las calles en el automovil, su frente está apollada contra la ventanilla y sus ojos se encuentran cerrados, el chofer le habla, pero no le hace caso. Le ha dado la dirección, el deber del tipo es llevarlo hacia su destino, punto.

Cuando finalmente llega paga y ve el ceño fruncido del chofer al ver el dinero justo, de seguro ofendido hacia la falta de propina, cierra la puerta sin importarle, que se cague el chofer, que se cague el mundo.

Entra por la verja del amplio jardín, un terreno decorado por árboles, flores y lápidas. Recorre el lugar observando cada una de las tumbas, no es necesario, sabe dónde está la de ella, pero le gusta hacerlo.

Se coloca a un lado de aquel mármol que contiene un nombre que, en su opinión, nunca debió de estar allí :"Lily Potter". Contempla las palabras grabadas en la lápida como último deseo de ella "Si supiéramos comprender, no haría falta perdonar". Deja los jazmines de una manera un tanto brusca sobre el mármol, estos ahora yacen al lado de un ramo _marchito _de azaleas. Se da vuelta lentamente lléndose del lugar, con la única compañía del ondeo de su capa y la brisa de otoño.

* * *

Bueno, por primera vez en mi vida(creo) escribí un Severus/Lily. Esto es un UA, pero al igual que en HP original Lily y Sev están distanciados, ella se casó con James y bueno, está muerta. Aquí no existe la magia, es una vida normal, ya saben, fueron a un colegio para chicos normales y todo eso xD (aunque bueno, mas que normales debería decir muggles)

Con respecto a la frase de la lápida, busqué algo que fuera completamente Lily/Severus y me pareció que esa era la indicada. Es de**_ Ignacio Larrañaga._**

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido ;)

Un fic con reviews es un review feliz xD

Besotes


End file.
